


Blanket Forts and Fairy Lights

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Established Older Klance, Fairy Lights, Fictober 2018, Fictober continued, Fluffy, Fondly Sorta Exasperated Keith loves his Boyfriend, Klancetober 2018, M/M, They have an apartment now, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Just some sweet fluffy goodness with softness.





	Blanket Forts and Fairy Lights

Keith swung the door to his and Lance's apartment open and was greeted with a mound of cushions, blankets, and pillows piled on top of a mattress in the middle of their living room. He chuckled, turning around to shut and lock the door behind him. "Lance?" He called, setting his messenger bag on the table and draping his coat over the kitchen chair. "Lance, what have you been up do?"

Lance appeared in the doorway, his arms filled with blankets and several small boxes. Keith raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Lance added his load to the pile before throwing his arms around Keith. "Welcome home! How was your test earlier?" Lance pressed a quick kiss to Keith's temple and gave him another squeeze before moving around the pile to start sorting the blankets, pillows, and cushions into separate piles. 

Keith sighed and sat down on the floor next to a mound of blankets, allowing himself to relax onto them. "Not too bad, but... it could've been better, you know? I only need to have an 84 on it though, so I'm not too worried about it. Just... I'm kind of drained, I guess." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "You still haven't told me what you're up to, Lance."

Lance flopped onto the blankets next to him, a bright smile settled on his face. "We're going to build a blanket fort. And I dug out the Christmas lights because I know you love them and they'll be way prettier than flashlights for inside. Sound good?"

Keith turned to face him, opening his eyes. "Have I told you how much I love you recently?" A fond smile crossed his face. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Lance and tugged him closer to his chest, feeling the heat radiating off of his boyfriend and the steady, calming thrum of his heartbeat.

Lance snuggled close to Keith and laid his forehead on his chest. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe you could remind me?"

Keith laughed, a little breathless. He tilted his head down to kiss the top of Lance's head gently. "I love you." He buried his nose in Lance's hair and continued murmuring quietly. "I love getting to come home to you and our tiny apartment every day. I love getting to wake up next to you in the morning." He shifted onto his back and Lance curled up on his side, tanned cheeks growing pink and a soft smile on his face. Keith kept talking, running his hands through Lance's hair. "I love listening to you talk about your day, and I love how you listen to me talk about mine. I love how you always seem to know when it's been a rough day and you always seem to know how to help." He lifted himself up to see Lance more clearly. He shook his head in disbelief, though he was still smiling. "I keep wondering when I'm going to wake up."

Lance broke out into a smile. "You're not waking up, Keith, I'm here to stay." He leaned in and kissed him gently. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against Keith's. "I love you, Keith."

They didn't get around to building that blanket fort until much, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt twenty-one for Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
